tdrp_the_next_generationfandomcom-20200214-history
Madagascar Madness
This is the thirteenth episode of the third season of the series. In this episode everyone goes to Madagascar to hunt some animals. In the end there is a quad-elimination due to two people having a Chris Head of Immunity. Episode Script This is the raw chat script as recorded from the main roleplay and then converted to display images for the characters: *'Note that' there is no proofreading on this script and the conversion process is not perfect so mistakes may be imminent. AwesomeTD Let's get this over with 12:15 Lettucecow yup 12:15 TrueCobalion * DO NOT TALK WHEN CHRIS IS TALKING * Welcome to the TDRP: The Next Generation Wiki chat 12:15 TrueCobalion * ' : Welcome back tourists!' Monstergal6 has left the chat. 12:16 TrueCobalion * ' : Last episode our contestants dressed up as mummies, and had to be brought back?' 12:16 AwesomeTD * : "La la la you can't kick me :P " 12:16 Lettucecow * or me :P Lettucecow has been kicked by AwesomeTD. Lettucecow has joined the chat. Marialuisa.hernandez.3760 has joined the chat. Monstergal6 has joined the chat. 12:16 Lettucecow nevermind 12:16 TrueCobalion * ' : The Ultimate Underdogs won once again and * was eliminated!' * ' : So what will happen this episode, on...' * ' : Total...' * ' Drama...' * ' : ROLEPLAY! :D' You can talk ... 12:18 The Villainous Vulture * That was a good sleep 12:18 Coolboy87 * La la la 12:18 Marialuisa.hernandez.3760 Evil * : Ajá Scoott Mira Mis Ojos 12:18 The Villainous Vulture * Um, what? 12:18 TrueCobalion * ' : We are landing in Madagascar in 5 minutes!' 12:19 Coolboy87 * Um, Madagascar 12:19 TrueCobalion * ' : Which you know is in Africa :D' 12:19 The Villainous Vulture * That isn't even a civilized country 12:19 AwesomeTD * : "Oooo! I wanna be a zebra!" 12:19 The Villainous Vulture * It's all jungle 12:20 TrueCobalion * THE PLANE LANDS IN MADAGASCAR * 12:20 Coolboy87 * Oooo a jungle 12:20 AwesomeTD * : "Madagascar! I love those movies!" 12:20 TrueCobalion * ' : Welcome campers, I brought you to this savannah to...' 12:20 Coolboy87 * ... 12:20 The Villainous Vulture * THIS ISN'T A SAVANNAH! IT'S A F**KING JUNGLE! 12:21 Lettucecow * This place is interesting with all the different species 12:21 TrueCobalion * ' : Todays challenge is to poach your animal that hates YOU the most!' 12:21 Lettucecow * Um.... 12:21 The Villainous Vulture * *Gulp* 12:21 TrueCobalion * ' : Tourists, get your nets and darts!' 12:21 Coolboy87 * a zebra3 12:21 The Villainous Vulture * Isn't poaching illegal? 12:21 Lettucecow * At least there are no mutant hamsters here 12:21 Marialuisa.hernandez.3760 Evil * : Chris Soy Yo El Fantasma de Madagascar Debo Comernos Vivo Jajajajaja 12:21 AwesomeTD * : "Spanish?" 12:21 The Villainous Vulture * Wait, who am I kidding? THIS IS AWESOME! 12:21 Lettucecow si 12:21 AwesomeTD * : "Evil Lindsay?" Wait guys let me PM this girl 12:22 Lettucecow but please speak english 12:22 The Villainous Vulture Si Liz 12:22 TrueCobalion * ' : Ok, whos up first?' 12:22 The Villainous Vulture * I'll go 12:22 Lettucecow * I'll go * Oh you go first duncan 12:22 TrueCobalion * ' : Okay! Duncan faces...' 12:22 Lettucecow * hope he gets mauled..hehehe 12:22 The Villainous Vulture * Thanks Mike Marialuisa.hernandez.3760 has left the chat. Marialuisa.hernandez.3760 has joined the chat. Marialuisa.hernandez.3760 has been kicked by AwesomeTD. 12:23 TrueCobalion * ' : THE SASQUATCHINAKWA!!!' 12:23 The Villainous Vulture * Whatever 12:23 TrueCobalion * *picks up and throws duncan* 12:23 The Villainous Vulture * Ow! OH IT'S ON! 12:23 TrueCobalion * ROOOOAR! Marialuisa.hernandez.3760 has joined the chat. 12:23 Lettucecow * Ahahahahahaha! *Turns video camera on* AHAHAH! 12:23 The Villainous Vulture * *Throws the net at the sdkfjdjkhsjkdf* 12:23 TrueCobalion * *charges* 12:24 The Villainous Vulture * *Moves out of the way* 12:24 TrueCobalion * *stuck in net* * ROOOAR! 12:24 The Villainous Vulture * Shoots darts at the fmknkdfjk* 12:24 Lettucecow * *crosses fingers* Brutally mangle him, brutally mangle him 12:24 TrueCobalion * ' : Duncan caught his animal!' 12:24 Marialuisa.hernandez.3760 Evil * : BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH 12:24 Lettucecow * Aww 12:24 The Villainous Vulture * Shut up Cody 12:24 TrueCobalion * ' : Popular Peeps have one point!' 12:24 The Villainous Vulture * WHOO 12:24 TrueCobalion * ' : Ultimate Underdog's turn!' 12:25 The Villainous Vulture * That's how you fight a jcnkdsnfjdkn! 12:25 Lettucecow * *trips and lands in front of chris* 12:25 TrueCobalion * ' : Cameron is up!' 12:25 Lettucecow * Um...Crud 12:25 The Villainous Vulture * Good luckCam luck Cam* 12:25 TrueCobalion * ' : You will be fighting a mutant gopher!' 12:25 AwesomeTD * : "Gophers!" 12:25 Lettucecow * Oh no...I don't like those things.. * Me neither.. 12:26 TrueCobalion * ' : Well, go! :D' 12:26 The Villainous Vulture * Shouldn't he be fighting Izzy? 12:26 Lettucecow * Um..lets see.. 12:26 AwesomeTD * : "I know Cody loves those gophers :P " 12:26 The Villainous Vulture * She's an animal too 12:26 TrueCobalion Gopher : *charges at * * 12:26 AwesomeTD * : "Hey guys!" * : "I'm an Evil gopher!" 12:26 Lettucecow * *shoots a dart on the direct trajectory of the gopher 12:26 AwesomeTD * : "Aww" 12:26 Lettucecow * I hope that was the right angle.. 12:26 TrueCobalion * ' : You need to trap it in the net! Hurry!' 12:26 AwesomeTD * : "That hurts Cameron :P " 12:26 Marialuisa.hernandez.3760 Evil * : *Roar* 12:27 AwesomeTD * : "Don't trap me please!" 12:27 Lettucecow * *throws the nets * *gets entagled 12:27 AwesomeTD * : "Noooo!!!" * : "LOL" 12:27 The Villainous Vulture * AHAHAHA 12:27 Lettucecow * AHHH! Get me out! Help! 12:27 TrueCobalion * ' : Ooh!' 12:27 AwesomeTD * : "Wow, Cameron is so stupid :P " 12:27 TrueCobalion * ' : Time!' 12:27 AwesomeTD * : "I'm still free" 12:27 TrueCobalion * ' : Cameron almost caught his animal...' 12:28 Lettucecow * Huh, thanks izzy 12:28 TrueCobalion * ' : So he slides :P' 12:28 AwesomeTD * : "Hey guys, the Evil Gopher is still loose" 12:28 Lettucecow * Yes! 12:28 TrueCobalion * ' : Both teams are now tied' 12:28 AwesomeTD * : *eats Owen* 12:28 The Villainous Vulture * But he didn't even SHOOT it! 12:28 Marialuisa.hernandez.3760 Evil * : Cameron Izzy Te voy a Comer JAJAJAJAJAJAJA Marialuisa.hernandez.3760 has been kicked by AwesomeTD. 12:28 The Villainous Vulture * Let alone trap it! 12:28 TrueCobalion * ' : Next up, The Peeps!' 12:28 The Villainous Vulture * *Pushes Scott up* Monstergal6 has left the chat. 12:29 The Villainous Vulture * *Gulp* Um, I guess I'll go 12:29 TrueCobalion * ' : Okay Scott, you will be going against...' * ' : FANG!!!' 12:29 The Villainous Vulture * NOOOO * Called it. 12:29 TrueCobalion * ' : GO! :D' 12:29 The Villainous Vulture * *Climbs up a tree* GO AWAY! 12:30 TrueCobalion * ' : Catch it Scott!' Marialuisa.hernandez.3760 has joined the chat. 12:30 The Villainous Vulture * Oh wait... *Aims dart gun at Fang* EAT THIS! *shoots darts* 12:30 TrueCobalion * ' : Catch it with a net!' Monstergal6 has joined the chat. 12:30 Marialuisa.hernandez.3760 Evil * : Hello Scott 12:30 The Villainous Vulture * *Throws a net onto Fang* * What do you want Lindsay? 12:30 TrueCobalion * ' : PEEPS HAVE 2 POINTS! ' 12:31 Lettucecow * aww... 12:31 The Villainous Vulture * Whoo! Take that you stupid shark! 12:31 TrueCobalion * ' : Underdogs turn!' 12:31 AwesomeTD * : "Wait guys, isn't Lindsay out?" 12:31 Coolboy87 * I'll go 12:31 Lettucecow * I don't think so gwen *rolls eyes* 12:31 AwesomeTD * : "Then why is she evil?" 12:31 TrueCobalion * ' : Well, Beth is going up!' * ' : You will go against...' 12:32 Lettucecow * sh grew brain cells? 12:32 TrueCobalion * ' : A mutant squirrel!' Monstergal6 has left the chat. 12:32 TrueCobalion Squirrel: *shoots laser at beth* Marialuisa.hernandez.3760 has left the chat. 12:32 Coolboy87 * *kicks mutant squirrel in the bawls* Marialuisa.hernandez.3760 has joined the chat. 12:32 The Villainous Vulture * AHAHA! 12:32 Lettucecow * Whoah, do they shoot lasers normally? 12:33 TrueCobalion Squirrel : *shoots laser at Beth's glasses* 12:33 AwesomeTD brb guys gonna go grab my Halloween candy 12:33 Coolboy87 * *roars* Monstergal6 has joined the chat. 12:33 TrueCobalion * ' : I don't know, but its awesome!' 12:33 The Villainous Vulture * *mumbles about stupid freaks* 12:34 Coolboy87 * 8beating up mutant squirrel 12:34 TrueCobalion * ' : Well, Beth was supposed to catch it, not scare it. So...' 12:34 Coolboy87 * Aims dart gun at mutant squirrel 12:35 TrueCobalion * ' : Peeps win!' 12:35 Marialuisa.hernandez.3760 Evil * : BOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH 12:35 The Villainous Vulture * WHOOO! 12:35 Coolboy87 * OO 12:35 TrueCobalion Guys I am sorry I gotta go 12:35 The Villainous Vulture * Alright! 12:35 AwesomeTD Really dude? Okay I'll take over from here 12:35 TrueCobalion * THIS EPISODE IS HALTED * TrueCobalion has left the chat. 12:36 AwesomeTD Mmmm... thsi candy is so good :P 12:36 Lettucecow poker face 12:36 The Villainous Vulture :P 12:36 Marialuisa.hernandez.3760 Evil * : I am Evil Lindsay 12:36 Monstergal6 * 12:36 AwesomeTD * ' : "Okay guys"' * ' : "The Peeps finally won"' 12:36 The Villainous Vulture * FINALLY! 12:36 AwesomeTD * ' : "So the Lanky Losers will eliminated someone tonight"' 12:37 The Villainous Vulture * You mean the Underdogs? 12:37 Lettucecow * Yes! 12:37 AwesomeTD * ' : "But since they got so many members, then today will be a DOUBLE LIMINATION"' 12:37 Lettucecow * er...no 12:37 AwesomeTD * ' : "So vote on my PM"' 12:37 Lettucecow voted 12:37 AwesomeTD Mmm... Milky Way 12:38 Coolboy87 voted 12:38 AwesomeTD and Whoppers :P 12:38 Lettucecow nice 12:38 Marialuisa.hernandez.3760 Evil * : Te atrape jajajajajajajaja 12:38 Lettucecow please speak english :P Monstergal6 has left the chat. Marialuisa.hernandez.3760 has been kicked by AwesomeTD. 12:40 Coolboy87 vote Tyler Katie Marialuisa.hernandez.3760 has joined the chat. 12:41 Coolboy87 vote Tyler :P Monstergal6 has joined the chat. 12:42 AwesomeTD * ' : "So far only 4 votes"' 12:43 Lettucecow come on people 12:43 AwesomeTD * ' : "Okay votes are in"' 12:43 Lettucecow :.png|25px]] 12:43 AwesomeTD * ' : "The following people are safe..."' 12:43 The Villainous Vulture * *Watching with fingers crossed* 12:43 AwesomeTD * ' : "Beth"' * ' : "Cameron"' * ' : "Cody"' * ' : "Dakota"' * ' : "Dawn"' * ' : "Eva"' * ' : "Mike"' * ' : "Owen"' * ' : "Sierra"' * ' : "Tyler"' 12:44 Lettucecow I g2g 12:44 AwesomeTD * ' : "and finally Zoey"' 12:44 Lettucecow be back in 10 mins 12:44 The Villainous Vulture * *Grinning* 12:44 AwesomeTD * ' : "and the two losers to go is..."' 12:44 Lettucecow * Bye bye gwen eheheh 12:44 The Villainous Vulture * Grrr 12:44 AwesomeTD * ' : "Gwen and Ezekiel bye"' 12:45 The Villainous Vulture * Looks like you WON'T beat me after all Zeke 12:45 AwesomeTD * ' : "BUT wait! :D "' 12:45 The Villainous Vulture * Oh right... 12:45 AwesomeTD * : "I have an Immunity Idol Chris" RiMiEg007 has joined the chat. 12:45 AwesomeTD * ' : "Give it to me Ezekiel"' 12:45 The Villainous Vulture * *twitch* 12:45 AwesomeTD * : "Okay dude" * ' : "Okay Ezekiel is now immune"' Lettucecow has left the chat. 12:46 AwesomeTD * ' : "So Ezekiel, so you want to vote off"' * ' : "Pick anyone from the opposing team"' 12:46 Coolboy87 the opposing team 12:46 The Villainous Vulture * Seriously... 12:46 RiMiEg007 * : I choose Scott 12:46 AwesomeTD * : "I say Scott dude" * ' : "Okay then Scott is out!"' * ' : "Also, Gwen is out"' 12:47 The Villainous Vulture * Grr, oh wait, Chris, arn't you forgetting... *Pulls out immunity* THIS! 12:47 AwesomeTD * ' : "and since Katie got a vote, she's out too!"' 12:49 The Villainous Vulture ... 12:49 AwesomeTD * ' : "Okay then that's it"' 12:49 The Villainous Vulture * Hello, immunity? 12:49 The Villainous Vulture *face plam* 12:49 Coolboy87 Seriously 12:49 RiMiEg007 * : wait, so it's a triple elimination? 12:49 AwesomeTD * ' : "Oh wait"' * ' : "Scott also has an Immunity Idol"' * ' : "Then I guess he is safe"' 12:50 The Villainous Vulture * AHAHA 12:50 AwesomeTD * ' : "So Scott, who you want to vote off from the Underdogs?"' 12:50 The Villainous Vulture Well, Zeke lost his immunity, so... 12:50 AwesomeTD * ' : "You can't vote for Ezekiel"' 12:50 The Villainous Vulture * Really? 12:51 AwesomeTD * ' : "He's Immune"' 12:51 RiMiEg007 * : Nice try dirt farmer 12:51 The Villainous Vulture * But his immunity already ran out 12:51 AwesomeTD * ' : "So Ezekiel, choose someone else"' 12:51 The Villainous Vulture * Fine, Dawn 12:51 AwesomeTD * ' : "Also Scott choose someone"' * ' : "So far only Gwen and Katie are leaving"' 12:51 RiMiEg007 * I chose Anne Maria 12:52 AwesomeTD * ' : "Okay then Anne Maria is out!"' * ' : "Scott? Who are you choosing?"' 12:52 The Villainous Vulture * Ugh, Mike 12:52 AwesomeTD * ' : "Okay Mike is out!"' * ' : "That's it then, Gwen, Katie, Anne Maria and Mike are now leaving"' 12:52 RiMiEg007 * : A QUAD elimination!? 12:52 AwesomeTD * ' : "You may all take the Drop of Shame"' 12:53 The Villainous Vulture * Oh wait.. I choose the wrong person... oh well... 12:53 AwesomeTD * ' : "You did?"' * ' : "Who you want then Scott?"' 12:53 The Villainous Vulture * Yea, I didn't mean Mike 12:53 AwesomeTD * ' : "Who then?"' 12:53 The Villainous Vulture * I meant Cameron 12:53 AwesomeTD * ' : "Okay the Cameron is out"' Monstergal6 has left the chat. 12:53 The Villainous Vulture (I was thinking of Lettuce so accidentally said Mike.png|25px]] 12:53 AwesomeTD * ' : "Gwen, Katie, Anne Maria, and Cameron may now take the Drop of Shame"' 12:53 RiMiEg007 * : Sorry bubble boy 12:54 The Villainous Vulture * he didn't say anything 12:54 AwesomeTD * ' : "Ezekiel and Scott are also immune next episode"' 12:54 The Villainous Vulture * Perfect 12:54 RiMiEg007 * : Bye Gwen, I'll miss you 12:54 AwesomeTD * ' : "Okay then, NOW we are done! :D "' * THIS EPISODE HAS ENDED * Wow, so much immunity 12:55 The Villainous Vulture I know right xD 12:55